In the Life
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: 100 Word Challenge One hundred drabbles in the life of Edward and Jacob. Slash EdwardxJacob
1. Chapter 1

**In the Life**

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, slight Bella bashing, cursing, hints of Mpreg

**

* * *

**

**1 Sins**

It was wrong, in every sense of the word. A vampire and a werewolf. If there was a God, would he still love his children?

**2 Music**

It was relaxing after a tiresome patrol to watch Edward's fingers dance gracefully across the keyboard of his piano.

**3 Chocolate**

Jacob's eyes, depending on what emotion flashed through them, always reminded Edward of the deepest, richest chocolate.

**4 Gardening**

"Jacob," Edward admonished lightly, amusement clear in his voice, "I'd leave before Esme decides to kill you for trying to help with her yard."

**5 Massage**

His inner vampire growled as Alice skillfully pressed her dainty hands into the russet skin belonging to _his_ werewolf, all the while sending him a devious smirk.

**6 Technical Support**

"Screw it Edward, I don't care how old you are, we are calling someone to come fix this god damn computer!"

**7 Traffic Jam**

Why, Jacob wondered idly as he drummed his fingers against his steering wheel in annoyance, did Edward have to choose to work at the hospital farthest away from their house?

**8 Computer**

"Emmett…" Jacob trailed off in horror, staring at the bear-like vampire with wide eyes, "Why the hell are there naked pictures of me on Edward's computer?!"

**9 Halloween**

As Jacob watched the little boys and girls running around La Push begging for candy he found it highly ironic that while the rest of the pack decided to dress up as their favorite movie characters, he had attached a pair of fangs to his teeth and called it a day.

**10 Zombies**

"Holy-!! Look out behind you! Do you want to get eaten you stupid girl?!" Jacob yelled at the large plasma screen TV while Edward merely raised an eyebrow in amusement.

**11 Vampires**

When Bella first came to him and tricked him into telling her about the Cold Ones, Jacob had thought them nothing but silly myths. It wasn't so silly when he first laid eyes on the bronze haired god and his world suddenly spun on its axis.

**12 Invisible**

All of his vampire life, Edward knew something had been missing. When Alice suddenly had a vision eighty years after he was turned in which he just suddenly disappeared, he knew that everything would be fine.

**13 Purple**

"Once word Edward," Jacob hissed angrily, "One word." Edward merely shook with silent laughter while Alice shook her head with a despairing sigh.

"Purple is definitely not your color Jacob Black."

**14 Piercings**

Edward knew that the moment Jacob so much as looked at a piercing, someone would have to hold the vampire down from attacking anyone who dared tried to create a hole in that beautiful body.

**15 Hot Weather**

As he fanned himself vigorously, Jacob morosely wished that Edward would hurry back from his hunting trip so as to cool himself down.

**16 Cold Weather**

Winter had never exactly been his favorite season of the year. But I suppose, Edward mused as Jacob sleepily curled further into his side, I could learn to like it.

**17 Outer Space**

It often struck Jacob as odd how in a world of werewolves and vampires, Edward still did not believe that there could be life on other planets.

**18 Stillness**

As he stood in the aftermath of the war against the newborns he felt a sense of dread when the utter quiet hit him and he searched frantically for the heartbeat he had long since memorized. It never came.

**19 Confusion**

Edward loved the way Jacob's nose would scrunch cutely as he tried to work out a riddle.

**20 Idiosyncrasies**

For all of Edward's strange little quirks, Jacob found the sparkling the strangest.

**21 Inferior**

Whenever he saw the perfection that was Edward, Jacob couldn't help but feel a little small.

**22 Epiphany**

Emmett suddenly sprang up. "Hey if Jacob's the one having pups…" he trailed off with a goofy grin, "That means he's Edward's bitch!"

**23 Lime Green**

Logically she knew it wasn't his fault, but every fiber of Bella's being seethed with envy when Edward showered that good for nothing mutt with kisses –kisses that belonged to _her_.

**24 Bright Obnoxious Colors**

Those stupid colors were hideously blinding to everyone to see! It was like Jacob wanted Edward to rip them off and have his way with him!

**25 Breast Cancer**

He stood over her grave with a bouquet of flowers, Edward's icy marble hand rested comfortably on the small of his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Life**

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, slight Bella bashing, cursing, hints of Mpreg, hints of sex

**

* * *

**

**26 Masturbation**

The first time Jacob jacked off, he found more shame then pleasure when he pictured that stupid Edward _Fucking_ Cullen instead of sweet Bella Swan. Several times after, he found himself writhing in excitement as lustful topaz eyes watched him eagerly.

**27 Politics**

"You know, when I said 'Let's vote on it', I was joking," Jacob said lightly, staring contently at the small slumbering baby cradled in his arms. "I didn't actually want your family to decide what to name my child."

**28 Pencils**

Edward stared intently at the small yellow tool, being nibbled on every few moments before hastily scribbling an answer down. He wondered if it was healthy to be jealous of an inanimate object.

**29 Gay**

It was hard to tell his father that he'd never give him grandchildren. It was stressful to tell the pack even though they already knew. It was almost impossible to tell the sparkling leech what was going on. It tore him apart when he told Bella and she looked at him with hatred and disgust.

**30 Furniture**

It never occurred to Jacob that vampires really didn't need any decorum for their rooms. The shelves lines with music, the black couch pushed up against the wall, the large bookshelves, were only for Edward to entertain himself from time to time. The king sized bed in the middle of the room was something Edward had only put in recently and only ever laid on in when Jacob did.

**31 Candy**

Due to being a werewolf, Jacob was far more sensitive to certain thing. Candy and Jacob never really went well together. Edward learned this the hard way after Alice decided it would be 'fun' to experiment with the werewolf. Sugar rush had a new meaning.

**32 Revolutionary**

"Jacob, as old as I am, I am not that old. I fought in the Civil War, not the Revolutionary. Edward, please try to teach your mate some sense."

**33 Contemporary**

Schubert, Debussy, Beethoven, Wagner…It always made Jacob's nose scrunch in distaste when Edward played masterpieces of the past. What was wrong with the present?

**34 Inspiration**

Whenever Edward tired of pieces he had already mastered, all he had to do was look over at the sleeping teen snoring softly on the couch before his fingers would fly over the keyboard in a melodious new tune.

**35 Nothingness**

He knew that he would live forever. He had already accepted that fact and tried to move on. But now, staring at the lifeless body of his love, Edward didn't think that he could live an eternity with this hollow feeling tearing agonizingly at his non-existent soul.

**36 Prism**

"Seriously, who needs geometry?" Jacob grumbled lightly to no one though he knew everyone in the house could hear him. "It's not like I'm ever going to try to find the lateral surface area of those pyramids in Egypt, right?"

**37 Consumption**

Esme had been delighted when Edward first brought Jacob to their house. The boy had a stomach like no other and so she was allowed to make as much food as she wanted to in her rarely-used kitchen.

**38 Freedom**

There was no feeling equivalent to that of a successful hunt, Edward mused lightly. Jacob would have to agree with him.

**39 Stupor**

"It's about time you snapped out of your stupid blood induced stupor," Rosalie sneered to Edward, throwing a triumphant look to the plain little human girl shaking with tears next to him. "You finally found who you were _really_ looking for. Even if it is a dog."

**40 Trance**

"You really are amusing Jacob," Jasper commented lightly. "I had no idea the effects of hypnotizing you would have on Edward. You can be quite…alluring, I suppose the word is."

**41 Sexism**

"Oh come on Alice!" Jacob protested as she chased him around the house. "I know you're stronger than I am! You ever hear of chauvinism?!"

**42 Racism**

Carlisle often thought it to be sad when he thought of the hostility between the different races of 'mythological' creatures. Weren't they supposed to be above petty human squabbles? Shouldn't two people be allowed to love without the fear of alienation?

**43 Find the Light**

Sarah Black used to tell Jacob stories of knights and dragons and noble quests before bedtime. "The moral of the story," she would smile gently, "is to never stop searching for your light."

He thought he found it in Bella, sweet little Isabella Swan, and fought reverently against her impending vampire doom.

He never realized that his light could be in the creature considered darkest of the night.

**44 Kid's Games**

It was ironic, really, how a simple game of tag could lead to one's immediate death. What he wouldn't give to be a kid again and simply chase his older sister around their backyard. At least then the last thing he saw wouldn't be the cold red eyes staring down at him or hear the anguished howl of someone he loved.

**45 Fluffy**

"Father, will I become a werewolf too?" Joshua innocently asked, looking up at Edward with large amber eyes.

"You might. Why do you ask?" Edward questioned curiously as he balanced the child on his marble like knee.

"I just want to know if I'll be fluffy like Papa."

All he got was a booming laugh in reply.

**46 Night Life**

Before he found his mate, Edward would sit up at night pouring himself over books, or immersing himself in his music. When he did find Jacob…Emmett liked to laugh at them every time they didn't exit the room past noon.

**47 Classical**

Jacob liked to think of Edward as the music he loved to play so dearly. Though maybe vintage could also be a word for him?

**48 Brain Dead**

"See love? This is what happens when you try to match Emmett and Jasper in a movie marathon," Edward admonished lightly, bestowing a kiss on to the heated skin.

**49 Virtues**

It is often said that patience is an important virtue. Edward was a testament to that fact, Esme thought fondly as she watched her 'youngest' son lovingly stroke Jacob's hair as he slept cuddled with the vampire.

**50 Rodents**

"Edward, tell your mutt that he looks like a drowned rat."

"Edward, tell your air headed sister that she has the IQ of one."


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Life**

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, slight Bella bashing, cursing, hints of Mpreg, hints of sex

**

* * *

**

**51 Ninjas**

"Seriously, do you people not know of _noise_?!"

**52 Robots**

Seth always thought it was weird that such an expressive person like Jacob fell in love with an emotionless robot like Edward, but what the hell. It's not like anything weirder could happen.

**53 Cars**

Edward knew that there was some kind of God when Rosalie and Jacob bonded over cars.

**54 Underwear**

"Prepared are we pup?" Edward purred into Jacob's ear, tongue tracing the shell. "You're not usually one to go commando."

"Sh-Shut up!" Jacob panted, arching up as a cool hand delved further into his pants. "You keep tearing all my underwear!"

**55 Barcode**

As stupid as it sounded, Edward wanted to put some kind of barcode on Jacob, buy him, and make sure no one else could touch him. He's pretty sure that the idea was influence by Emmett.

**56 Uranus**

"You can't be serious," Jacob said with a raised eyebrow.

"As serious as your anus," Emmett boomed out and was promptly tackled by a certain bronze-haired vampire.

**57 Nerd**

Jacob was pretty sure that when he thought of his perfect person, a nerd was not one of the qualities. But here he was, sitting next to Edward and helping him study to get _another_ medical degree.

**58 A Perfect Lie**

He looked on in silence as Edward bent down to kiss her, frail arms locking over his marble neck desperately. It was only when Edward sent a heated look his way did he turn around and walk away.

"Poor Jacob, I hope he'll get over me," he heard her say in that pitiful victim voice she always used.

He couldn't hear what Edward said in return, but it didn't matter. It was a lie.

**59 Betrayal**

"How could you?!" Bella shrieked, startling Jacob out of his lust induced stupor. Edward paid her no heed as he continued to pound mercilessly into the younger teen. "How could you do this to me Jacob?! How could you steal him from me?!?"

**60 Gender Bending**

Carlisle stared bewildered at the clipboard help firmly in his hands.

"What is it Carlisle? Is he alright?" Edward asked worriedly, orchard eyes darting nervously between Jacob and his father.

The man took a deep breath. "I don't mean to be rude, son, but…you're not secretly a girl are you Jacob?"

**61 A Million Miles**

It didn't matter how much of a distance he tried to put between them. The unbearable pain of being separated from his mate had Edward rocking on the floor from the sheer force of the physical pain.

**62 Soul**

When he was with Bella, Edward hadn't wanted to damn her soul like his had been. When he was with Jacob however, he felt like he had a soul.

**63 Dreamland**

Edward often wondered what Jacob dreamt about. As strange as it was, he could only hear the werewolf's thoughts when he was awake.

**64 Mind Circles**

"Yes Edward yes! You could spin circles around us with only your mind!"

"That doesn't make any sense pup."

"It doesn't have to! I'm in awe of your circle skills!"

**65 Decay**

Jacob stared into the fire, unaware of anything else going on around him. It was unfair how the person he though was more human than anyone else couldn't die in such a way.

**66 Print**

"How can any of your teachers give you a grade after reading this chicken scratch?"

"Just because I can't do everything perfect like you leech, doesn't mean it's not good enough."

"…is this an 'I' or an eight?"

"Um…I think it might be a 'Z'."

**67 Chrysalis**

Alice watched the two lovebirds with a soft smile. Jacob was smiling fondly up at Edward, while the bronze haired male had his hand resting on the small bump in Jacob's stomach. Carlisle had explained that the small baby would be fine, no matter what race it came out, due to the cocoon like barrier protecting it.

**68 Global Domination**

"You know, if you think about it, you all could totally rule the world."

"Uh huh."

"No seriously! Like, if anyone tried to run, you would just have to like blink! And you'd be there!"

"Right."

"Or, you just, you know, dazzle them with your sparkliness!"

"We could."

"I would totally vote for you, remember that Edward. When you rule the world, I'll vote for you."

"Carlisle, I think Jacob needs more morphine."

"Do vampires even vote?"

**69 Backstabber**

I hate him. That stupid mutt! He stole everything away from me, my life, my love, my world! How could he do this to me? _I_ was the person he loved! _I_ was the person he was supposed to fight over! He was not supposed to weasel his way into my Edward's arms like that! I hate him.

**70 High School Drama**

Jacob stared at the scene with mild amusement. "What the hell is going on here?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow while Rosalie snorted. "High school, dear boy."

"Is it always this…interesting?"

The civil war veteran watched as Edward ran away from an angry Bella, an annoyed Jessica in tow. Several boys from the sideline yelled vulgar comments as Bella's short skirt flew up every time she tripped and Angela tried to stop herself from laughing.

"It's only Monday."

**71 Twisted Rainbow**

How was it that the most beautiful thing in his life didn't belong to him? He belonged to that girl, that silly little human who thought she had captured his heart. She hadn't, but he did. How was it that everything was so messed up?

**72 Rainbow**

"You know what's weird?" Jacob asked resting his head on the other male's shoulder. The other made a small noise of acknowledgement and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist. "I think the first day I saw you, I saw a rainbow. Pretty ironic I thought."

**73 Violence**

He hadn't wanted to grow used to this. Fighting against his 'sworn enemy' whom he loved. He hadn't wanted this violence. But it seemed that he couldn't do anything else.

**74 Stripes**

"Trust me Jacob, you don't want to know how I earned my stripes," Edward smiled bitterly as he placed a gentle kiss on his love's forehead.

**75 Afternoon Tea**

Esme daintily placed her cup down and sent a beaming smile towards him. "Oh son, of course you have my permission to marry Jacob! If you didn't, well, let's just say that I'd keep my special little puppy away until I deemed it safe."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Um…thank you? For looking out for my chastity?"


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Life**

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, slight Bella bashing, cursing, hints of Mpreg, hints of sex

**

* * *

**

**76 Speech Bubbles**

"So you basically see little speech bubbles and thought bubbles?"

"What?"

"Like in manga, speech bubbles for when people talk and thought bubbles for when they think."

"No, I just hear their thoughts."

"But you don't see bubbles?"

"No, I have not, nor will I ever see bubbles of that kind."

"I'm sure you will someday. You're pretty much insane anyway."

**77 Superhero**

As a kid, Jacob read comic books about superheroes. He always dreamed of being like Superman or Spiderman, fighting crime and putting away the bad guys. Becoming a wolf had put a small riff in his plan, as had dating a vampire. After a while, the 'bad guys' and 'good guys' blurred together.

**78 A Pound of Flesh**

"What makes him so special?" Felix drawled, circling Edward with predatory grace. "Is it the fact that his skin is warm? The smell? Or perhaps the sex?"

Edward growled low.

The Voultri vampire's lips curled into a smirk. "He's just another pound of flesh then."

**79 Nose**

Billy knew before Jacob told him that something was going on. He could smell that sickly sweet stench anywhere and had wanted nothing more than to wheel himself to his son's room and kill everything in sight. It was only the thought of dear Sarah that made Billy stomp on his curiosity and scrunch his nose whenever the stench returned.

**80 Silence**

"Jacob, tell me what I did wrong!"

Nothing.

"Please, I can't do anything if I don't know what's going on!"

Total silence.

"Pup…I can't bear not to hear your voice…"

Nothing but the other person turning around and leaving.

**81 Scandalous**

"It's the talk of the town you know," Jasper whispered conspiratorially, leaning into Jacob's right.

"What is?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why only the most scandalous thing to happen in this town since we arrived!" Alice whispered as well, leaning into his left.

"What?!"

"Why…" they both smiled devilishly and leaned in until their cold breaths bathed the werewolf's ears, "The only gay couple of small little Forks of course."

**82 Musical**

He couldn't stop. The notes had to keep playing, had to keep living. He'd been at it for days and no one had dared to stop him. Sorrow, joy, anguish, euphoria, everything he'd ever felt played into the air in continuous motion. The notes couldn't end, for when they did, so did Jacob's memory.

**83 Creamy**

Edward raised an eyebrow under Jacob's unwavering scrutiny. "Yes love?"

The younger boy shook his head. "Just thinking on how your skin super hard, but kind of soft at the same time."

**84 Chemistry**

"What the hell is this?" Papers were thrown harshly onto the lab table making Jacob wince. Mrs. Galvan put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting for an excuse for your sorry excuse for a report."

He thought back to Friday night when Edward came over, the offer to help, the casual touches, the caresses, and eventually the long night. "I was kind of involved anatomy instead…"

**85 Nerd Herd**

The first time Jacob saw the wall filled with different graduation caps he burst out laughing.

**86 Teapots**

The only time Jacob had felt horribly guilty after fighting with Edward was when the fight was in the dining room. Esme looked remorsefully down at the broken china and sighed out, "Those were my good teapots."

**87 Ashes**

It was Jacob's wish to be cremated when he died and for his ashes to be spread across the water of the Rez. However, Edward bitterly thought as he watched the last black speck float gently down, he probably didn't think that his wish would come true at seventeen.

**88 Under Ze Sea!**

Amusingly enough, Carlisle and Jacob's father-in-law, son-in-law bonding time was over The Little Mermaid.

**89 The Art of Zen**

Jacob breathed deeply in and out, in and out, in and out…

"What are you doing?"

"Finding my zen."

"What the hell is that?"

"I think it's your center or something."

**90 Technology**

"Emmett, how the hell do you keep up with today's latest technology?"

"How don't you?"

**91 Swamps**

Rosalie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "This is so gross! I swear Edward; if this crap ruins my shoes I'm going to kill you with them!"

"I have to agree with Blondie. No sex for a week for dragging me out to this god forsaken hell hole."

"It was Alice's idea-!"

**92 Bourbon Bottles**

Jasper watched amusedly as Jacob tried unsuccessfully to climb into Edward's lap, feeling the waves of unadulterated lust roll off the vampire.

Esme laughed delicately. "Dear me, maybe keeping those bourbon bottles wasn't such a good idea."

"I always knew you were the evilest of all of us."

**93 Lonesomeness**

Joshua curled next to his Papa on the large bed, staring up sadly. "Will Father be home soon?" he asked in a small voice. Papa stared down with tired brown eyes and kissed his forehead. "I hope so," he admitted and Joshua cried that night for both of them.

**94 History**

History was never Edward's favorite subject and he was loathe to study it every time he entered high school. Too much drama in his personal opinion. His life was a testament to that fact he thought.

**95 Optional**

"So this wedding, is it formal or what?" Jacob questioned, looking through his closet absently. Edward chuckled and moved to wrap his arms around the werewolf's waist.

"Optional."

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked annoyed. The vampire chuckled again and kissed the back of Jacob's neck.

"Clothes. Alice wants to try something new. Something I think we should try someday…"

**96 Poetry**

Surprisingly, Rosalie was good at poetry. Jacob liked to sit down on the couch and listen to her newest creations with Edward's arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

**97 Fire**

Edward enjoyed fire when he was alive. He would sit in front of the fireplace for hours, listening to his mother tell tales from her days as a girl. As a vampire, that comfortable feeling returned whenever he had Jacob secured snuggly in his arms.

**98 Womanizer**

Jacob scowled as yet another girl walked up to his mate and ran their slimy claws up and down his chest. Jasper, sensing the feelings of jealousy, chuckled to his mate over the loud pulsating music. "We must do something about Edward's womanizing tendencies," he joked and Alice let out a chiming bell like laugh.

**99 Creepy Old People**

"You know, Alice actually pointed it out to me the other day, but it makes sense." Jacob cocked his head and stared with narrowed eyes at the vampire.

Edward sent his a crooked smile. "Which was?"

"You're a creepy old guy who preys on younger children." Edward's smile quickly disappeared.

**100 Voyeurism**

Rosalie watched as Alice's eyes clouded over for a few minutes before snapping out of her daze and squealing. "Another vision of Edward and Jacob?"

The small vampire nodded with a dreamy sigh. "It's one thing to hear them but to actually see is just amazing!"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Well? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me what you saw?!"


End file.
